


Six Flags

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After driving for hours just find their op at Six Flags unceremoniously canceled, the agents decide to spend the day at the theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Flags

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbeta'd

The six of them don't even begin to fit in the truck Mike's requisitioned for today's op, but Charlie doesn't mind. Stretched out on Jakes, Paige and Johnny's laps, she's half asleep and totally in heaven. Mike and Paul are in the front, quietly trading stories about Quantico, and Jakes and Paige are speaking softly in the back, their low voices a gentle hum as Johnny runs his fingers gently through her hair. Paige's hands are warm where they rest softly on her bare legs and Charlie wiggles her toes, content.

"You awake, ma?" Johnny asks softly. 

Charlie stretches as a yawn runs straight through her body, and she flexes her calf muscles over Paige's bare thighs. "No," she mumbles. Johnny laughs and she can feel his body vibrate with it. "Fast asleep," she says, and Johnny wraps a hand in her hair and tugs gently. 

"You sure?" he asks, and Charlie hisses, shifting to hide the sudden spike of arousal that causes. 

Before she can say another word, however, the truck screeches to a halt, and Johnny wraps his other hand around her shoulders to keep her from falling. All of a sudden, everyone's awake. Paige's fingers tighten around Charlie's legs.  

"Mike," Paige says, and it's a question and a threat at the same time. He holds up a finger, and all of them roll their eyes. 

"Yes, sir," Mike says, his whole body at attention even though they’re cramped in a tiny van. "What's plan b?" 

Charlie looks at Paul, but Paul's staring at Mike. 

Of course he is.

"Yes, of course, sir, but—" 

As Mike continues to be interrupted, the "sir" starts sounding less like an honorific and more like an expletive. Even Jakes looks worried, and raises a confused eyebrow at her, but Charlie doesn't know what's happening any more than he does. 

_ Damnit. _

"Sir—" 

Paige is awake now, leaning forward to put her hand on Mike's shoulder as she sees him growing even more incensed. 

"All due respect, sir, but—" 

And it's over. 

"Yes, sir," Mike says, finally, and his voice is murderous. He breathes for a second before ripping the earpiece out his ear and slamming his hand into the car door. 

_That went well._  

"Warren." Paul warns, and Mike remembers that he's in the middle of traffic. 

The truck groans for a second as Mike reluctantly starts driving again. 

Charlie moves to do something, anything, but Johnny puts a hand on her hip, keeping her there. 

"What's going on, Mikey?" Johnny asks softly. 

Mike turns around, addressing the group like he's a camp counselor and they're all 5th graders on their first field trip. "DC just canceled the op," he says, and bangs against the side of the truck again. 

Paige glares at him. 

"What do you mean, canceled?" Charlie asks. Her voice is deceptively quiet, which everyone knows means she's either really high or really angry. "We've been working on this for weeks and they're just gonna--" 

Paige levels a glare at Mike. "DC?" she asks, "or Jessica?" 

Mike just looks at her, helpless. "Does it matter? Someone got wind of what we were planning and they've shut the entire thing down.” He laughs bitterly. "Our pizza shop is, uh...closed for repairs." 

"No," says Paul decisively. "It doesn't matter." 

They look at him. 

"What are you getting us into..." Johnny mutters, in the voice of someone who would follow Briggs to hell and back. But Charlie knows Paul's calculating face. And this isn't it. 

"We _are_ already here," she says knowingly. "You guys want to have driven 3 hours for nothing?" 

Paige sighs, but when Charlie looks at her there's a grin in it. "Oh no," she says, laughing. "You guys are serious, aren't you?" 

Johnny's mouth drops open. "Are you—are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

Comically, as he speaks, the giant sign appears in the window. 

SIX FLAGS. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. It's embarrassing. Come by if you want to say hi or request a ship :-)
> 
> thebriggsbrigade.tumblr.com


End file.
